Seeking Something
by Veloci R. Apter
Summary: Neji is bored. That's it. But he doesn't want that to be it. Look as he makes a huge change in his life. Mostly from Neji point of view POV . PLEASE READ I have almost no hits on my stories. Just click on the story and I'll get a hit. You might enjoy it!
1. The Realization

**Hey! You! It's important; plain words like this mean Neji's thinking, **_**italiacs**_** mean it's me narrorating, and whatever is between [these[ is indicating what's happening. Now read.**

I'm Neji Hyuuga.

I am a Gentle Fist master, Byakugan weilder, proud jonin, and I have defeated one of Orochimaru's sound ninja, so I always get assigned new missions to accomplish.

Why the hell am I bored?

I'm a Hyuuga. I'm loaded. I should go and buy a brick house just so I can Rotation it to bits. But then again, I'm better than the main house. Hanabi doesn't even do it for training. Brat. So what should I do? I'm just sitting in the bed at 8AM. If I don- [ring ring[ Huh? Doorbell. Sounds like it's from the east side of the estate. Heh heh. _Neji did his favorite justu and poofed all the way from the southwest part of the Hyuuga estate to where he figured the noise came from. Neji saw the sillouette of a person with kunai holster and the ends of tied sash around the waist through the the paper door. He also noticed the light refracting what appeared to be the head of the person. As a high-class ninja, the analization was done without Byakugan or even a second glance._ Rock Lee, what's he her- Oh..._ He instantly remembered the other day and awkwardly opened the door._ "Hello, Neji!" _He beamed with a small smile and wave._ "Good morning Lee."_ Neji thought right. Looking up a bit he saw the light reflecting off of Lee's bald head._ "I think I know what you're here for, let me just go and get it." Alright, it should be around my room. [POOF[ So where is it? Oh, of course. My chest. [turns left and walks forward to open chest[ Good, I found it. [POOF[ "Here you are."_ Neji handed Rock Lee his hair, which in truth was a helmet. Rock Lee had confessed this secret to Neji the year before. Lee had suffered a head injury about a week before today and needed someone to take care of his "hair" while he was getting the surgery on his head._ "Thank you. I've missed this."[puts helmet back on[ "You're welcome." His head must've been cold.

Streets of Konoha

What should I do? I've followed the same routine for weeks. I want to go somewhere, do something. I've been so bored that running from fan-girls seems fun. It was the first 6 times, then was more frequent and it just got annoying. Maybe Rock Lee has a plan. "Say, Lee, were you going to do anything today?" "Actually, yes. I was thinking about heading over to the cat house." ...This is NOT Rock Lee. It's a LIE. [stops moving and gives a blank stare[ "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" That coniving little frog... "But seriously, I WAS thinking about going" HE'S NOT KIDD-"to the dinner theater to see 'Meet the ANBU' at 2:25." _Neji was relieved to hear that it was the true Lee and released a breath he'd been holding._ "Wow, there's a dinner theater? With actual movies?" _Neji was amused._ "Would you mind if came with you?" Please say yes, or I might disolve of boredom... "Of course not. I was going to invite you anyhow!" YES! Something to do for a change.

Dinner Theater

Amazing! High definition movie, 4-star food, and silk. Silk makes anything comfortable, and it works very well with cotten stuffing. The only thing I regret is having this cool reputation, so I can't inhale my fried rice and sesame chicken like any other organic creature would. Oh well...

"THIS"

"IS"

"KONOHA!!!"

_Was the roar of ANBU unit, along with a glob of spit._ "HHAAHAHAHAAHHAAHAA"_ was yet another roar, except by most of the audiance this time. Neji, obviously couldn't participate in this, because he was to cool for such things. Although, he did smile and let out a small chuckle._ I think I've found a regular. Somewhere to come often and ENJOY. Check 'place to chill' off my list._ "Chill" was a word only Neji would hear himself say. For now, that word was for his mind._ I might actually need a list now that I think about it. Let's see:

Place to chill: Yes

Hobbie: No

Things for room: No

Pet bird: No

Dare I even think it? I guess...

Girlfriend: Somehow, No

Well, I've prioritized, so I'm off to good start. I might as well let that idea rest, I need to finish this food...a few more times...

On the Way to Neji's House

"I'll see you later Lee!" [meaningful wave[ "Goodbye Neji!" [thumbs up as he runs off[ I'm really glad he showed me that place. I'll probably need a favorite spot to fight away the boredom. So, just how am I suppossed to complete this list? I think the first thing I'll tackle is the pet bird... I've always wanted one, I just never got the chance. I shall name him "Shuichi". I should do that next week.

... Was it that easy? I could have done this ages ago! Now I made myself feel stupid. OK, I guess I should work on my room next. I figure I'll have to go to a good amount of stores to get the right things, so I should go ahead and sleep well, and prepare to do alot of shopping. Wait, where's my house... [looks around[ Hmmm. [Byakugan[ Ooooh. [POOF[

Neji's Room

Woah, this place really DOES need me to shop for it. [looks at bed[ Why not?

[POOFs into bed[

It's good to be me. Heheheh.


	2. Second on the List

Konoha's Top Mall

OK, I've found about 5 things that would suit my room. I guess that should do it for today. Hmmmm, where did I put my cart? It could be outside of the women's section._ Here lied the problem. Unlike in our world, people had no cars. But who could carry that much crap? Humans, I don't think so. From the mall to their homes no less. Ninjas are athletic, not tables. They used rental carts to transport their goods from place to place, and for extra, someone to move said cart. Neji needed no such help, so he was left alone to keep track of it._ [walks to women's shoes and out the door[ Um, well... [walks around for 20 minutes looking for cart[ Think Neji, it's purple with the code '135109' on it._ Neji looked at the sea of carts just sitting in the way._ No, think really, really hard.

1 Hour and 46 Minutes Later

[Twitch[ No f/c//ng way. My arms are on fire, my cart is nowhere to be found, and the mall is charging 60$ a half-hour for that damn thing. _It was an expensive mall._ Ugh... What? Is that Tenten? Yes, it is. I...I think she sees me._ Tenten did see him. After she made a big wave, Neji made 'POOF' with his lips. She got the message and poofed next to him._ [big smile[ Haha! It's almost as amusing to see it as it is to do it. I'm relieved to see her here, she lightened my mood. "It's rare moment to see you here, Neji. What are getting for Hinata?" So, I actually AM making a big change. "Nothing for Hinata, for my room. And I am having the hardest time. I can't find my cart."_ Neji refrained from using alot of words._ "Why don't you use Byakugan?"_ Tenten asked that half with a 'it's that obvious' tone._ [talks in a sigh[ "I tried that. The numbers aren't that big, and Byakugan isn't a telescope." "Oh, I think I understand what you mean. Not a big problem, we can just look for without Byakugan. If you want something done, leave it to a girl." [sly grin[ She thinks that she's all that? She probably is...

2 Minutes and 13 Seconds Later

Not possible...I refuse to accept this. It can't be real. [a Kool-aid Man smile from Tenten[ "'135109'. This is the one you want, right?" "...No." "Yeah, sure. Well, we found your cart Neji, so you should head home. We don't want you to lose it again." Well make me emo and call me an Uchiha. She makes me look like a fool, and wants to walk away? ...She's all that AND all this. "Oh come on. You can't leave just yet. It just got fun, and you wouldn't make a face like this sad would you?" [sticks lip out and makes puppy eyes[ "Oh fine. But I only have 25 minutes. I'm going somewhere." "Tenten, 6 hours alone in mall can be unpleasent to say the least. That's fine with me." I'll buy her something nice. Who doesn't buy stuff for their best friends when given the opportunity? Shino Aburame, that's who.

Streets of Konoha

"Right on time. Looks like I gotta go now. [runs off, waves, and looks back[ I really appreciate the stuff you got me, Neji!"_ And what gifts they were. A belt with half of it dark green and the other half maroon going lengthwise, and a black and white beanie where the colors were in rings._ "Bye, and you're welcome!" [wave[ That reminds me, I myself have to get somewhere fast. [runs off with cart to house[

Neji's Room

Wow. I can feel myself in here... I'm so happy that no one heard that._ Upon his walls and on his floor were the items he'd chosen. Before, there wasn't much more than a bed, a chest, and a lamp. Now, he had added a short, dark 2-drawer nightstand; a light gray rug with white V-shapes all over it; a huse bird cage that he attached to the ceiling in the corner; a light teal blue recliner; and light yellow curtains for his single large window._ And now, to add another color..._ Neji put a medium sized brush in some purple paint and got on a ladder. He painted a purple spiral on his wall and ceiling at the same time despite the change in angle. Everything went beautifully with his lime green bamboo walls and slightly darker tatami flooring, including the bent spiral._ The 1,877$ was just a set back. This what it should look like. Although, something needs to be [yawn[ put over my bed..._ Neji fell over on his bed but fell asleep in midfall._

**Well, that was fufilling. And trust me, losing the car happens. I did it the day I started writing this.**

**My sister got to go to the mall for her late birthday present, and after and hour or two we lost the car and my dad had to leave us at the -scratch that- 1 of 8 entrances till we found it. I ran like a soccer player to the car by the way.**

**So anyway, did you notice the code? Go back and check if you're interested. One last thing: I need you guys to review alot because Kaiyoshi is beating me! You don't need any more than 3 words, just post something. I mean it. I'll see you next chapter!**


	3. Hinata Comes Into Play With a BANG

**WOOH! I GOT A COMPLETELY POSTIVE COMMENT! That's what I needed to continue the story! Thanks you NARUTO/HINATAFOREVER! And I'm gonna try my hardest to make my chapters longer guys! Here goes:**

Neji's New Room 8AM

I need... [YAWN[ Something to eat. I only had breakfast yesterday. Why didn't I eat something after that? How skinny I am some man might try and hit on me... Ugh..._ For a few seconds, if you walked in him, you might just catch him as you've never seen Neji before. Slouching, messy, and undignified. A little dry spit at the corner of his mouth, his baggy eyes. Even before his resolution, Neji was putting effort into his life. Brushing his hair back and wiping the spit from his mouth, he waddled over to the door to open it. From the other side of the door, Neji would look as if he came out of the shower._

Branch House Kitchen

I wonder how there's no one here but me here. I guess they're asleep...[Byakugan[ Slow, steady hearts. They're all asleep. No, wait, someone is awake... I, I think it's Hinata. She's heading over here. What would she want here? I'll ask. [Un-Byakugan[_ Yeah, I know. Hinata walked in the room, being startled by Neji's presence._ "Oh, Neji, g-good morning."._ Neji turned to her. _"Hello.". The cereal should be right here. If someone ate my Cinnamon Toast Crunch, there WILL be a showdown in the Hyuuga House. "So, what are you doing in the branch house, and at this hour?", "Well, I-I need some adv-vice.". Oh $#! She wants my advice!! The way she said it... Crush. OK, I'm not a ninja, I'm a friend_. His tone betrayed his feelings. He acted more calm than he was. _"W-what can I h-h-help you with Hinata?"._ Or maybe Neji had adopted Hinata's stutter. Without noticing she went on._ "You're r-really like my b-brother, Neji. And you s-seem to have some experience" With love. "with love." I suppose I do. Yeah, all of those fangirls love me. I have a good friendship, so I'll just give the best I can. "Wow, um, wellokay..." "Thank you so much!" _She blushed. _"Just ah, what, what exactly is your problem?" I'm ready. I can take anything. Neji Hyuuga is calm and collected at all times. "I really l-like this orange, a-and he likes m-m-me back. We've b-b-been seeing each other for a-a few weeks. No, isn't my first kiss. And I know w-where babies come from. What I need is a n-name for the baby."

[Hyperventilation[

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!**"**.

_Neji was not prepared for that in the slightest._

"YOU'RE PREG...ga...ger...geegeeggik...gum...YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I MEAN!!" _She giggled. Hinata giggled at his reaction to her lie._ "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!!? YOU'RE _FIFTEEN!!!!_" "I kn-know. It would be bad i-if I h-had a baby, now that I think about it." _A bit slow at this point, Neji needed time to process her words._ "DAMN RIwha?" "Hmhmhm, I never th-thought you would d-do that!" _She was pouring the last of some cereal in bowl._ "B-b-but Neji, I really need some help with my boyfriend. This Sakura girl is hitting on him. What am I supposed to-" _She noticed Neji wasn't breathing and that he was confused. She waited, now knowing what she had done._ "N-neji?" She lied... about a baby... and expects... **HELP**? I'm the nice type, so I'll let her speak for a second or two... "Nej-" "DON'T YOU DARE LIE ABOUT SOMETHING SO SERIOUS AGAIN!! I LOST 20 YEARS OF MY LIFE NOW!!" _Neji was annoyed, and that anime X-shaped thing appeared on his head. _"Heh, i-it was a j-joke, I figured you w-would just snicker..." True, but preg... is different! "Ugh, fine. Now what were you saying while I was comatose?" "Pink-haired girl, touching his whiskers, need solution." _Neji looked Hinata in the eye._ "We're ninjas, Hinata. We could always kill her." _Hinata thought about it._ "Whoa, I'm not completely serious." "Aww."

Flea Market

_Sakura was strolling along, glancing at the items on the mats._ "We're straight on the plan?" _Neji was battle-ready and, being a "genius" had formed a 4-part plan. Hinata was completely in line. She then answered,_ "Yes, I've got it down:

Plan One: Calmly warn Sakura to stay away.

Plan Two: Intimidate Sakura without force.

Plan Three: Tell boyfriend.

Plan Four: Break Sakura."

She means business. Hopefully, Sakura understands, and nothing else needs to be done. Now seems like a good time. "Hinata, move out." _She was already walking. After a few minutes, she came back smiling and satisfied._ "She went quietly! She said she didn't mean to invade, she was drawn towards him. I let that one slide." Aaagh. My mind is tainted. Hold on, "Hinata, just who is this guy of yours?" _If you don't know who she's dating, you've never seen the anime known to the universe as Naruto. Otherwise you're Neji Hyuuga, who at the moment was clueless. He hadn't payed any attention to her hints at his name._ "Uh, that's not important." _Neji raised an eyebrow and half-closed his eyes. It was that 'don't gimme that, I don't have the time' look._ "Promise you won't scream and yell?" Psh, ME scream and yell? As if.

...Um...

"Promise." _That wasn't enough._ "Cr-" "Cross my heart and hope to die." "Sco-" "Scouts honor." _Neji was good like that. One more to seal the deal, for real. Ew, that wasn't 'sposed to rhyme! So, Neji and Hinata stuck out their right hands and interlocked them. They then performed hand signs together and the jutsu was done._ "If you scream, your stomach will cramp. You ready?" I've done this before. "I know how it works, Hinata." She should hurry.

"It's Naruto. I'm in love with Naruto. I'm dating Prince Charming..." That's, interesting. "I'll live for now... And you lost your stutter! How did that happen?" _Heh heh._ "I guess it's because I've been in a neutral position ALL day. I feel free now! I stood up to some one. I don't feel timid at all!" She grew up some literally right before my eyes. Amazing. "But, seriously, Prince Charming? Prince Loudmouth really."

_Neji was tackled through 3 tables. Byakugan couldn't save him._

**YES! It's done! I procrastinate way to much. Hey, cool, I'm 12 and know how to spell "procrastinate".**

**Ignoring that I'm retarded, I give you all permission to throw forks at me. This should have been made EONS ago. It felt like it was done. But it wasn't.**

**It was supposed to be just orange. And Neji really did say "not completely".**

**HINATA HAD TO LOSE HER STUTTER! I forgot to make her stutter words halfway through and caught myself. I thought, "This will happen again. I won't notice next time, and I'll look slow. It WILL end."**

**Review! Kaiyoshi can't win! I accept reviews from people with no accounts. If you're just passing by, you can leave a quick comment. DON'T BE LAZY! GET ANIMATED!! With your fingers.**


	4. Death to my Story

**I'm sorry guys. I'm discontinuing the story. No one cares for it, and I don't even know why I'm posting this. I want my story to be something people look forward to, but in the 5 months it's been up I've gotten almost no hits. I don't have any more motivation. It's truly been at 98 hits for a month. It's obviously not good, so I don't think I should bother. Sayonara people...**


End file.
